dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kay Challis (New Earth)
: Kay Challis has 64 personalities, each with its own unique ability. Crazy Jane's personalities are organized in a mental subway grid called the Underground. Each personality has its own 'station,' which appears to serve as home when they are not in control. In the lower section of the Underground is the Well, where the personalities go to destroy themselves; this is where Miranda was killed and where Jane attempted to destroy herself. The Well houses the Daddy persona of Jane's mind. ** Crazy Jane: The dominant personality. Her name is derived from that of a character in several poems by Yeats. ** K-5: The original Kay Challis, who vanished at age 5. She is "sleeping" in one of the lower stations of the Underground. ** Miranda: The former dominant personality. She destroyed herself after the church incident. ** Liza Radley: A normal personality awakened as a result of a loving environment, who pushes Jane to recovery. The other personalities are unsure of how to react to Liza and feel threatened by her. She is named after the B-side of the Jam's single "Start!" ** : An impression of Jane's father, Arthur Challis, Daddy appears as a giant monster made of insects, excrement and puzzle pieces. Daddy talks with Jane's voice. It was destroyed. ** Driver 8: Conductor of the Underground subway, named after the R.E.M. song. The Driver's hat has an infinity symbol (∞) on it. ** : An aggressive misandrist, equipped with sharp claws, red eyes and blue skin. ** Baby Doll: A childlike personality that believes everything is lovely. ** : A nymphomaniac with the power to create ectoplasmic projections and absorb stray psycho-sexual energy. ** Baby Harlot: An integration of Baby Doll and Scarlet Harlot. ** Penny Farthing: A stuttering, nervous personality. ** : An artist with the power to psychically activate her own paintings; whose name is taken from the title of an album by the Incredible String Band. After Jane and her alters found harmony with each other, she was able to animate art that she had not created herself. ** : She speaks in stream of consciousness and can take on an abstract immaterial form. ** : She can teleport anywhere. Dresses in late 80s fashion. ** : An expert enigma and cryptogram solver. ** : A gigantic figure with a sun for a head with the power to throw fireballs. ** Sex Bomb: A female personality that explodes when sexually aroused. ** Stigmata: She bleeds from her hands and feet and relives the church incident endlessly. ** : A personality that is very aggressive. It was able to sense the Fifth Horseman and the Painting before it was activated. ** : She has radioactive bones and see-through skin. She can also generate harmonic vibrations, a power she used to defeat the Antigod. ** Hammerhead: She is very aggressive towards everyone. ** Spinning Jenny: A personality that is prone to panic attacks. ** : She is a pyrokinetic. ** : She can see the future but rarely speaks; her name possibly comes from Siouxsie and the Banshees' song "Christine." ** Merry Andrew: Dresses as a Harlequin and carries toys. ** The Sin-Eater: She believes she must suffer for her sins. Jane brings her out as a defense when being tortured. ** Jill-in-Irons: She is wrapped in large chains. Possibly a reference to Jack-In-Irons. ** The Secretary: A neat and orderly pessimist who rarely shows emotion. ** The Weird Sisters: A three-in-one personality. Depicted as a decrepit old woman with three heads. Their eyes are milky white. Her station is that of a carnival fortune teller. ** The Engineer: He assists Driver 8 in maintaining The Underground. ** Kit W'the Canstick: An old woman who carries a burnt-out candle. ** Jack Straw: A living scarecrow. ** The Pointman: He assists Driver 8 in maintaining The Underground. ** Sylvia: She bears Jane's feelings of claustrophobia. She is locked inside of a small room, reciting poem fragments. She believes if she can put the fragments together she can use them as a key out of the room. ** Butterfly Baby: Constantly suffers pain on a Hellraiser-like level in the deepest part of Jane's mind. ** The Shapeless Children: Constantly repeat "Daddy don' do it." ** Bizzie Lizzie Borden: Jane's ninth alter ego, who may not be real. ** Jeann ** Pepper's Ghost ** Driller Bill ** Pretty Polly: Wears a black Victorian dress, X's carved into her eyes ** The Snow Queen ** The Signal-Man ** Blood of the Lamb * There are still other personalities in Jane who haven't yet been properly identified. They include: A nun with a chainsaw, a red-head girl with a beauty mark in a red dress, someone in gladiator gear, one in biker gear, a red-headed school girl, a boy with short blond hair, a person with an orange, odd-shaped head, and a woman whose face is shadowed over. | Abilities = * : The personality The Hangman's Daughter can interact psychically with her paintings. (see Powers above) * : The personality Silver Tongue handles a sword she creates. | Strength = Jane's strength varies depending on the personality dominant at any given time. Hammerhead has strength that allows her to easily toss around Cliff and beat up and kill much larger people. Other personalities aren't shown or implied to have any strength any greater than Jane's average human strength. | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The name Crazy Jane comes from a Victorian era painting by , created shortly before his death. The in-universe explanation for this is that Challis was a graphic designer, and naturally took inspiration from the artwork.Doom Patrol (Volume 2) #30 Interestingly enough, at the time he painted it, Dadd was confined to a mental institution for the paranoid schizophrenia that plagued him most of his adult life.Richard Dadd article * There is also a series of poems written by featuring Crazy Jane as the title character, and Kay Challis is shown to be aware of these. Although she seems to have them memorized, how much influence they've had on her is unclear. They include Crazy Jane and Jack the Journeyman, Crazy Jane and the Bishop, Crazy Jane Grown Old Looks at the Dancers, Crazy Jane on God, Crazy Jane on the Day of Judgment, Crazy Jane on the Mountain, Crazy Jane Reproved, and Crazy Jane Talks with the Bishop. | Trivia = | Links = * }}